counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Molotov
The Molotov Cocktail, known simply as Molotov in Global Offensive, is a grenade featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart for Counter-Terrorists is the Incendiary Grenade. Overview Molotov Cocktails are a type of homemade incendiary weapon invented by Finns in World War II; its name being an insulting reference to former Soviet foreign minister Vyacheslav Molotov. Molotov cocktails are typically composed of a glass alcohol bottle, alcohol, or gasoline inside the bottle itself, and a lit rag for the ignition source of flammable liquid. It functions when it is shattered on a surface, releasing the contents within, and the lit rag would create flames upon contact with the liquid. In-game, the Molotov is a T-exclusive grenade, and the most expensive T grenade at $400. It is useful both as a defensive and offensive tool. Defensively, the flames are excellent at temporarily preventing enemies from advancing to an important area (such as a bombsite, important pathways, or the hostages), or preventing enemies from rushing the player with close-ranged weaponry. Offensively, the flames can be thrown into a defensive position that an enemy is hiding in, trapping the enemy in flames, forcing them to come out or take damage. When thrown, the bottle would shatter upon hitting a walkable surface that is 30 degrees or smaller from horizontal, spreading the flammable liquid around and creating an area of flames capable of burning anybody that is in it. The bottle will not shatter and will bounce off all other surfaces. Flying for too long will cause the Molotov to explode midair, releasing nothing and damaging nobody.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moRFN970G1M The flame deals a consistent 40 damage per second (in individual hits of 8 damage) with 100% armor penetration to those in contact, including the user, their teammates, and hostages. The fire disappears after roughly 7 seconds (7.03125 seconds to be exact). Multiple flames overlapping each other will stack the damage.http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2016/04/14110/[https://youtu.be/QLSSy02mAAQ The Fire Problem - YouTube] - 3kliksphilipCS:GO - Molotov VS Incendiary Grenade - YouTube - 3kliksphilip The flames can be extinguished by a Smoke Grenade, and the flames will not deploy inside smoke. Tactics :See also: Incendiary Grenade#Tactics * The Molotov is useful for locking down a pathway, especially on the Hostage Scenario where the Terrorists are defending. Throw the Molotov at a common chokepoint and the fire will either significantly weaken enemies who rush through it, force enemies to wait out the fire and waste precious time, force them to use a Smoke Grenade, or force them down a different path. ** Positioning of the fire is important, as some pathways are too wide for a single fire to cover, and some will only be covered if the fire starts at very specific points. ** Timing is quite crucial for the Molotov because the fire will only last for 7 seconds. Make sure to use it only when enemy players are approaching the target area. * Use the fire and its spread to flush an enemy out of a common camping position. ** It is sometimes more effective than HE grenades because the enemy will take a considerable amount of damage if it is used to trap the enemy. *Be careful when covering a hostage rescue zone with flames. If a CT carrying a hostage is killed and a Molotov is thrown too close to the dropped hostage, the hostage will take serious damage and induce severe economic penalties, possibly even a server penalty for due to being treated as an offense. * In Bomb Defusal, after the C4 is planted, a Molotov can thrown on it to prevent CTs from defusing the bomb, as the even the minimum time needed to defuse the C4 (5 seconds) is enough for the fire to kill a full health player. Appearances Global Offensive= - Wildfire= - Hydra= }} Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Behind The Scenes *The Molotov cocktail was cut from Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, and Half-Life 2. * Before the introduction of the incendiary grenade, the Molotov cocktail was also purchasable by the Counter-Terrorists in the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta. *Like most grenades, unused impact kill icons in the style of Team Fortress 2 kill icons and Portal stick men figures are found in the game files. **Before the the , the regular impact kill icon (identical to the HUD icon) does not appear in-game. Any kills made with the Molotov through an impact will only have both the killer and the victim's names in the feed. After the Panorama update, the icon will properly show up between the killer and victim's name. Bugs *The Molotov originally had a larger collision bounds compared to other grenades, making it harder to fly through smaller gaps. This was fixed in the update.CS:GO - Fire myths investigated - YouTube - 3kliksphilip Trivia *The Molotov and Incendiary Grenade are both very similar to the CS Grenade (a gas grenade cut from the original Counter-Strike) as area denial gadgets. * This weapon re-uses the sounds from the Left 4 Dead 2 Molotov. * When directly standing on the fire of the incendiary grenade/Molotov cocktail, the player's screen becomes slightly darkened by the smoke. * Originally, the view model of the Molotov cocktail featured the lighter being lit at all times. In an update, this has been removed. *The cloth inside the bottle is a jigglebone that moves with the player. *The Molotov can be seen in the official CS:GO trailer, where a Molotov was thrown by the last surviving Phoenix Connexion Terrorist at the GSG-9 CTs on the Nuke ramp to stop them, killing one CT in the process. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, weirdly, you can still be burned from the Molotov cocktail when standing on water, so fire cannot be extinguished by water. This applies the same to the Incendiary grenade. References External links *Molotov cocktail at Wikipedia. *Molotov cocktail at Half-Life Wiki. *Molotov at Left 4 Dead Wiki. Category:Grenades Category:Equipment Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Cut content Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive equipment